


Whiplash

by fuzipenguin



Series: Trending on the Edge [23]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Other, Public Display of Affection, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Jazz somehow missed Bluestreak dating the twins at some point.
Relationships: Bluestreak/Jazz, Bluestreak/Sideswipe (Transformers), Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers)
Series: Trending on the Edge [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/391156
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Whiplash

**Author's Note:**

> Melanie: Bluesteak/Jazz - Song lyrics "I don't want you to get it on with nobody else but me." - Genghis Khan by Miike Snow. Prompt for one of my patrons!

Jazz knew Bluestreak and the twins were close, but he never expected to walk into the rec room to see his lover locking lips with Sideswipe. That was not the sort of closeness he thought they all had.

The party was in full swing and the three of them were in a darker, more secluded corner. No gazes were directed their way so Jazz doubted anyone else had noticed yet. But Jazz always knew where Bluestreak was; it was like he had become hardwired to be hyperaware of him.

Stride never faltering, Jazz sauntered up to their group, finding a bit of solace in the way Sunstreaker was glaring at Sideswipe’s back. The crimson twin was plopped in Bluestreak’s lap, arms draped around his neck, and didn’t seem to care that his brother was apparently as little of a fan of Sideswipe and Bluestreak together as Jazz.

“Wow. Some party, huh?” Jazz asked, propping his hands on his hips and glancing at Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker rolled his optics.

“High grade’s a little higher than normal,” he said with a twist of his lips.

“Mm! Hey, it was a special order!” Sideswipe exclaimed, finally breaking away from Bluestreak’s mouth. He lifted a hand to point a finger at Sunstreaker, and the brightly glowing energon in his cube sloshed around. Bluestreak peered around Sideswipe’s shoulder and gave Jazz a small, inscrutable smile. “You said you liked it!”

“Yeah, I did,” Sunstreaker said with a sigh. “Apparently you do too.”

“I think it’s one of my better connections. Jazz? What do you think?”

Jazz shrugged, the fires of possessiveness burning hot in his belly at the nonchalant way Bluestreak’s hands were wrapped around Sideswipe’s waist. “Haven’t had any yet.”

“Well, we have to rectify that!”

Sideswipe bounced up from Bluestreak’s thighs, tossed back a mouthful of high grade, and grabbed Jazz. One hand cupped the side of his neck and the other nudged his chin back so that his and Sideswipe’s mouths could slot together. His lips parted on a surprised gasp and the high grade flowed from Sideswipe’s mouth into his and over the back of Jazz’s glossa.

He reflexively swallowed, the liquid sending a nice burn down his intake and into his fuel tank. It made his head swim… or was that due to the way Sideswipe pressed close, lips moving against Jazz’s ever so sensuously?

With a sharp nip to Jazz’s lower lip, Sideswipe drew back. His optic shutters were half lidded over a darkened gaze. It lingered on Jazz’s mouth in a way that caused conflicting emotions to rise up because he wouldn’t mind having another kiss like that… but hadn’t he just been upset to see Sideswipe kissing Bluestreak?

“Verdict?” Sideswipe murmured, his thumb moving up to gently swipe over Jazz’s lips. Jazz licked them and Sideswipe’s engine revved once in a short burst of sound barely audible over the pounding music.

“… it’s good,” Jazz said faintly, honestly barely noticing the taste.

… of the high grade at least.

Sideswipe smiled and he suddenly bounced on the heels of his pedes. He grabbed Jazz by the shoulders and yanked him forwards, stepping out of the way just in time for Jazz to flail directly onto Bluestreak’s lap.

“Here’s your boy, Blue. Warmed him up a bit for you!” Sideswipe chirped, grinning down at them mischievously.

“Not just him, I think,” Bluestreak replied, glancing over at Sunstreaker. Jazz followed Bluestreak’s gaze to see the frontliner still glowering at his twin.

“Two birds,” Sideswipe said with a wink before turning his attention to his brother. “C’mon, my one and only. Let’s get out of here, and I’ll show you all the dirty things I keep reserved just for you.”

He darted forward and grabbed Sunstreaker by the hand, tugging him up out of his seat. Still glaring at the back of Sideswipe’s head, Sunstreaker followed his brother readily enough through the rec room and out the door.

“You’ll have to forgive Sideswipe,” Bluestreak said into Jazz’s audial. “My understanding is that his first batch didn’t go well and he had to make another one. And Sideswipe is big into taste testing.”

“And that’s why he was kissing you?” Jazz asked, twisting around in Bluestreak’s lap to look at him.

Bluestreak studied him for a moment. Then he raised his hand to cup the side of Jazz’s neck, exactly where Sideswipe had minutes before. “I would never have taken you for the jealous type.”

“I’m not jealous,” Jazz said, lying through his denta. Bluestreak and Sideswipe had looked really comfortable and good together, never mind how his own interface array had pinged to life at Sideswipe’s mouth against his. “Just surprised.”

“Mmhm,” Bluestreak hummed noncommittedly, raising an orbital ridge. “I can promise you that you have nothing to worry about the twins and I. We’ve been down that road already; it was fun and I taught them a lot about dominance play, but Sideswipe is quite committed to his brother and vice versa.”

Jazz jerked back, this time truly surprised. How had he missed _that_ threesome? “What? Wow, really? The three of you?”

Bluestreak nodded. “It was quite a while ago and definitely not something we plan on taking back up. Sideswipe’s has always been quite tactile; the high grade lowers his inhibitions even further. Sunstreaker knows this; he wasn’t as upset with Sideswipe as he pretended to be.”

“Huh,” Jazz said thoughtfully, licking his lips again. His processor swam with imagined pictures of Bluestreak and the twins wrapped around each other, their brighter colors offsetting Bluestreak’s plainer ones. The longer he thought about it, the less jealous he became… and the more aroused.

“And just so you’re aware… I’m quite committed to you as well,” Bluestreak murmured, leaning up and placing a chaste kiss on Jazz’s mouth. “No matter how much we play with Ratchet or how many kisses Sideswipe gives me… I’m very happy devoting the majority of my attention to you.”

Jazz wriggled in Bluestreak’s lap, getting more comfortable physically and mentally. It was true that Bluestreak and Ratchet still had the occasional session together. And sometimes Ratchet joined Bluestreak and Jazz’s. The twins were just so much closer to Bluestreak in age and an attractive force to be reckoned with. But if Bluestreak had already been there, done that, and moved on…

“Well… as long as I get the _majority_ , then I think I’m ok,” Jazz purred, leaning down for another kiss.

~ End


End file.
